


假孕

by Iueng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iueng/pseuds/Iueng
Summary: 一辆车 雷到自行右上角
Kudos: 1





	假孕

李希熙不知道事情怎么发展到这一步的，琴房的空调还在尽职尽责的运作，冷气扑在覆着薄汗的皮肤上激起他一阵颤抖。

他刚录取大学的学生Alex站在他面前，用一种过分认真的表情，研究着从他的手提单肩包里翻到的未拆封的omega验孕棒。不合时宜的羞耻感让他微微红了脸，一把取回了包装盒。而Alex像一只快乐的大狗，挤上了他的琴凳，“您会怀孕吗。”他的眼睛变得亮晶晶的，站在钢琴老师的双腿之间，李熙希能看到他无形的尾巴都立了起来。

“我已经三十八岁了。”他迟疑地说，试图并拢大腿，把兴奋的男孩推得远一些，后者却靠得更紧了一些，甚至用膝盖顶在他的腿间暧昧地摩挲着，讨好地重复，“你会怀孕吗？给我生个小孩吧，我会养他的。”李熙希皱着眉头瞥了他一眼，正色道，“今天先练琴。”

“下个月就要开学了，我会成为你正式的学生，拜托，今天先做一次。”Alex双手撑在他肩膀两侧央求道。李熙希向来是对他予取予求，并暗自庆幸着Alex没有对那根验孕棒刨根问底。在他犹豫的间隙里，男孩的手已经熟门熟路地摸进了他的丝质衬衫下摆。李希熙挣扎了一下就放弃了，Alex向来对钢琴没有什么毅力，况且他在做爱上的天赋比前者还要更高一些。

年轻的alpha居高临下地吻住他，有些粗暴地压在他略厚的下唇上，手指扣在软蓬蓬的后脑勺上。李熙希的背磕在键盘槽挡上，他想推开对方的腰却被更用力地按住了。Alex吻着他，修长的手指熟练地解开他的扣子，衬衫领口被拉到两侧上。男孩的唇舌很快地从李熙希的唇角滑下来，留下一道湿漉漉的水线，然后一口叼住他的乳尖。那个可怜巴巴的小东西比以往更敏感，乳头被吮吸的快感让他一瞬间软了腰，快感顺着神经向下腹汇集。他颤抖一下，大脑被陌生的刺激冲得晕晕乎乎的。Alex右手揉捏的另一团柔软的乳肉，李熙希几乎要从琴凳上滑下去。而且毫无疑问的，他已经湿了，一个可怕又诱人的念头在他脑中慢慢成型。他慌忙动手抓住男孩的裤带，胡乱地连着他的内裤一起扯下来。

Alex有些吃惊，他漂亮的钢琴老师从没这么心急过。尚未完全勃起但是已经长度惊人的阴茎跳了出来，气势惊人地悬在他腿间。李熙希的眼睛水汪汪的，事实上，即使他偶尔严厉地Alex背上打节拍的时候，那双下垂眼看起来也很无辜。

“亲亲它吧。”Alex立起上半身，单膝跪在凳面上，龟头顶在老师红润的嘴唇间。李熙希抬眼瞥了他一下，乖顺含住了。Alex迷恋这一刻，口腔温暖又柔软，灵巧的舌尖在茎身上逗弄，可以看到他低垂的卷翘的睫毛和挂在鼻尖上的细小汗珠。男孩的心跳得更快，手指埋在卷曲的发丝间，没人能猜到音乐学院最受欢迎的教授会屈身在小他二十岁的学生跨下，像个婊子一样吞咽他的性器。男孩想着，故意在李熙希给他深喉的时候挺了挺腰，并感受到那喉管间被极力克制的干呕。

蓬松的发根被汗水微微濡湿，李熙希的刘海软塌塌地粘在他的额头上，衬衫衣襟被扯得很开，胸脯上挺立的乳尖还残留着男孩的涎液。Alex在他抬起小羊一样清澈透明的眼睛看向他时，无法克制地用力在他口腔里冲撞几下，咬着牙草草退出来。“您真好闻。”他含糊不清地说，胡乱揪着omega的衣角把他压在琴面上。钢琴键被突然的冲击撞得嗡鸣一声，李熙希的后脑勺在上门嗑了一下，他不满地抗议道：“不能在这里。”但是情欲早已冲晕了alpha年轻的脑子，他轻易扒掉西裤的扣子，架起一条白嫩的腿盘在自己腰间，昂起的阴茎隔着内裤在腿缝间磨蹭。Alex完全压在他身上，手指夹住柔嫩的乳头玩弄，鼻息喷在他的鬓发间。

Alex的手指在他的内裤里摩挲，那里已经是一片湿热，随便碰一碰，身下的omega都会像真正的骚货一样爽得发抖。他仿佛没有听到李熙希地抗议，在他有些涣散的眼睛上亲了亲，讨好地问道，“我可以不带套吗？”汹涌的信息素搅得李熙希头脑混乱，他无意识地尽量分开腿在男孩的胯间磨蹭，伸出手拨弄自己胸口，另一只手扶住那根水淋淋的阴茎，“进来吧。”

Alex甚至没怎么扩张就捅了进去，那台老旧的钢琴可怜巴巴地吱扭一声。琴面太窄，李熙希酸软的腰又因为出汗而几乎靠不稳，只有一只脚尖点着地板几乎要摔下去。年轻男孩伸手扶住他有些肉乎乎的腰，抓着他按在自己的阴茎上。情动的omega温顺地吸着他，被顶得发着抖，小腿却紧紧挂在他的腰上。

李熙希的脖颈覆着细细的一层汗，显得愈发白皙光滑，湿润的身体隐隐散发着一阵乳香。男孩着迷地盯着他，一只手在他身上游移，最后扶在他柔软的下腹上略用力地按压一下。omega猛烈地抖动一下，大腿绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，鼻腔里溢出舒爽又惊惧地呻吟，嘴唇却紧抿着，未被安慰过的阴茎淌出一股白浊。Alex握紧他软绵绵的大腿扛在肩膀上，更用力地将他几乎对折起来，而他的另一只脚终于被迫地面上抬起来，无力地蹬踹了一下，不得不盘在男孩腰侧，整个人摇摇欲坠地被钉在了alpha的阴茎上。

“嗯…别这么快…”李熙希仰起下巴，被过猛的抽插撞碎了呻吟。Alex看起来兴奋极了，他的嘴唇在老师胸口上啄吻，第三次重复道，“您会怀孕吗？”omega漂亮的手指搭在男孩肩膀隆起的肌肉上，轻轻喘息，在乳尖再被吮吸的时候惊叫着颤动起来。小腹一阵抽搐，陌生的酸软感从胸部蔓延至全身，穴道里的软肉都痉挛起来。Alex着迷地盯着他泛起红晕的脸颊，而那两颗挺立的乳头也渗出了几滴乳白色的液体。

高潮后的omega像一团柔软的糕点，大腿支持不住地向下滑。而年轻的男孩愣了片刻，立刻像发现了目标的猎狗一样更加凶狠地操弄着他，甚至无师自通地在他白软的臀肉上掴打几下。他低着头再一次压挤粉嫩的乳尖，贴着李熙希的耳垂低声宣布，“我会操到您怀孕的，我发誓。”


End file.
